Latest News
Please feel free to post records of sightings for locations within the Croydon area on this Wiki. To do so, just click on the arrow next to the 'Edit' button at the top of the page, select 'classic editor' and add records to the relevant month using the standard format. Please be careful not to delete or edit records already posted. Alternatively, you can email the sightings (with date and location) to johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk. Note that records submitted to this website will be shared with the RSPB Croydon Local Group for use in their survey of birds in Croydon. We may get back to you for more info about records of scarcer species and records of other wildlife as records posted here may also be submitted to the London Natural History Society and the Surrey county bird recorder. Do not post records on this website unless you are happy for them to be shared with the other organisations mentioned here. Please do not post details of scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, amended 2000) except to alert other observers to the presence somewhere in the borough when it should be shown as Location undisclosed. Any reports giving a specific location will be removed or modified by the website administrator. We would still like to know of such potential breeding records, so please e-mail them to johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk. If posting records from a private garden include the street name if you wish, but do not give the house number without express permission. You can use these links to find out more about Birdwatching Sites in Croydon and for information about Ringed Birds. There is a separate page for recording sightings of species other than birds, eg mammals, dragonflies, butterflies, etc. Click on the link here to access Other Wildlife. Regular contributors identified below by only initials are - John Birkett (JB), Gill Flinn (GF), Gavin Hawgood (GH), Simon Harris (SH), David Hayes (DH), John Hughes (JAH), Nicola Hunt (NH), Dave MacMillan (DMac), Dave Miller (DM), Mike Netherwood (MJN), Alan Pearson (AJP) and John Watson (JW). 2016 & 2017 Croydon Bird Report The combined 2016 & 2017 Croydon Bird Report has now been published. For details of how to obtain a copy please see the RSPB Croydon Local Group's website. The price has been maintained at £3.50. Note that the text of some earlier Bird Reports is now being uploaded to this website and can at, be found here. Photos Request If anyone takes photographs of birds in Croydon and is willing to let the RSPB Croydon Local Group use them in their annual report can you please get in touch with John Birkett (johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk). November 2019 * 22nd - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (8am): a mixed tit flock (10+ Long-tailed Tits, c6 Blue Tits & 5 Great Tits), plus 7 Starlings, a Robin & a Magpie all in the garden sycamore at the same time (GH) * 21st - South Norwood Country Park: 3 Bullfinch. (JAH) * 21st - South Norwood Lake: (07:45:09:15) 27 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 12 Mallard, 14 Tufted Duck, 1 Great Crested Grebe, 9 Cormorant, 1 Grey Heron, 14 Moorhen, 21 Coot, 30 Black-headed Gull, 2 Common Gull, 1 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, 1 Kingfisher, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 singing Song Thrush, 1 Chiffchaff, 2 Goldcrest, 10 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Coal Tit, 1 Jay, 2 Jackdaw, 9 House Sparrow, c30 Goldfinch (JW) * 21st - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Song Thrush singing this morning. (JB) * 20th - South Norwood Country Park: Water Rail, 4 Snipe, 3 Common Gull, Kingfisher, Fieldfare, 30 Redwing. (JAH) * 19th - Sanderstead: 8 Moorhen, 1 Fieldfare, 2 Redwing, 1 Nuthatch. (JB) * 17th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mistle Thrush, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 5 Egyptian Geese, 4 Shoveler, 2 Mute Swans, 2 Juvenile Lesser Black Backed Gulls, 12 Goldfinch, Coal Tit, 50 Black Headed Gulls.(Rob Wyllie) Also: 3 Teal, Cormorant, 2 Water Rail, Snipe, Common Gull, Kestrel, Goldcrest, Fieldfare, 4 Redwing + one extra Egyptian + Shoveler. (JAH) * 17th - Waddon Ponds: 08:50-09:40. WeBS count included Water Rail and Kingfisher plus the Mute Swan family (inc ringed cygnet 4ECP), Canada Geese with locally ringed 5277677, 105+ Black-headed Gulls, 2 Common Gulls, 1 Grey Wagtail. (JB and Sue Henning) * 16th - South Norwood Lake (07:45:09:15) 10 Canada Goose, 13 Mallard, 12 Tufted Duck, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 12 Cormorant, 1 Grey Heron, 14 Moorhen, 20 Coot, 30+ Black-headed Gull, 2 Common Gull, 1 Kingfisher, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Goldcrest, 6 House Sparrow, c20 Goldfinch (JW) * 15th - South Norwood Lake: 21 Canada Goose, 16 Mallard, 14 Tufted Duck, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 10 Cormorant, 1 Grey Heron, 18 Moorhen, 24 Coot, 25 Black-headed Gull, 1 Common Gull, 2 Collared Dove, 1 Kingfisher, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Song Thrush, 15 Redwing, 3 Goldcrest, 8 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Coal Tit, 1 Jay, 4 House Sparrow, 10 Goldfinch (JW) * 14th - South Norwood Lake: (07:30:09:15) 21 Canada Goose, 14 Mallard, 18 Tufted Duck, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 10 Cormorant, 23 Coot, 15 Moorhen, 18 Black-headed Gull, 2 Common Gull, 2 Collared Dove, 1 Kingfisher, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Song Thrush, 11 Redwing, 1 Chiffchaff, 2 Goldcrest, 9 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Coal Tit, 6 House Sparrow, c20 Goldfinch (JW) * 14th - Waddon Ponds: Kingfisher. (Sue Henning) * 14th - Wandle Park: Sparrowhawk circling. (Sue Henning) * 13th - Waddon Ponds: 4+ Little Grebe, Canada Geese included locally ringed bird 5277677, c100 Black-headed Gulls including Danish ringed bird white VBA, 2 adult Mute Swan with 3 juvs, 1 Grey Wagtail. (JB) * 13th - South Norwood Country Park: Lesser Spotted Woodpecker reported alarm calling from direction of the country park at 15:47. (Michael Mac per London Birders) * 13th - South Norwood Lake: (07:45:09:15) 2 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 12 Mallard, 10 Tufted Duck, 1 Great Crested Grebe, 15 Cormorant, 1 Grey Heron, 1m Sparrowhawk, 24 Coot, 18 Moorhen, 20 Black-headed Gull (1 with yellow ring 2j57), 1 Common Gull, 1 Herring Gull, 2 Collared Dove, 1 Kingfisher, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Grey Wagtail, 1 Chiffchaff, 2 Goldcrest, 12 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Jay, 5 House Sparrow, 10 Goldfinch (JW) * 10th - South Norwood Country Park: 6 Egyptian Geese, 2 Mute Swans, 3 Shovelers, 3 Cormorants, 1 M Teal, 2 Common Gulls, 15 Goldfinch, 1 Grey Wagtail, 3 Kestrels, 2 Jays, 1 Chaffinch, 1 Coal Tit, 3 Chiffchaffs, Buzzard over towards the cemetery 11:39 am, mobbed by Crows, 1 Grey Heron.(Rob Wyllie) * 9th - Thornton Heath: Red Kite over London Road. (SH) * 9th - South Norwood Country Park: Sparrowhawk, 3 Water Rail, Snipe, Tawny Owl, Bullfinch, Siskin. (JAH) * 8th - South Norwood Lake: (07:45:09:00) 12 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 14 Malllard, 1m Pochard, 1 Little Grebe, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 17 Cormorant, 1 Grey Heron, 16 Moorhen, 23 Coot, 12 Black-headed Gull, 2 Collared Dove, 1 Kingfisher, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Grey Wagtail, 12 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Jay, 6 House Sparrow, 15 Goldfinch (JW) * 8th - Wandle Park: Kingfisher on pond, then river before flying away. (Sue Henning) * 8th - Waddon Ponds: 15.30-16.30. 1 Robin, 1 Carrion Crow, 2 Magpie, 5 Canada Goose, 24 Mallard, 2 ad Mute Swan with 3 juv, 8 Tufted Duck, 1 Little Grebe, 6 Black-headed Gull inc ringed birds ST246.356 & 5424764, 4 Ring-necked Parakeet, 18 Coot, 11 Moorhen, 1 Wren (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 7th - South Norwood Lake (1pm): Kingfisher flying around the Lake (first sighting since Jan 2017 - JW) (GH) * 7th - Norbury (Pollards Hill South): Buzzard over W at 11.30 + 6 Crows for company (MJN) * 7th - South Norwood Country Park: 3 Tawny Owl (2m, 1f). (JAH) * 6th - Norbury (Pollards Hill South): Red kite flew west at 13:15 harassed by 2 crows. (MJN) * 6th - South Norwood Lake: 6 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 12 Mallard, 14 Tufted Duck, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 9 Cormorant, 10 Moorhen, 15 Coot, 35 Black-headed Gull, 2imm Herring Gull, 2 Collared Dove, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Grey Wagtail, 1 Song Thrush, 2 Goldcrest, 2 Jay, 8 House Sparrow (JW) * 6th - South Norwood Country Park: Little Egret, 4 Water Rail, 2 Tawny Owl. (JAH) * 6th - Waddon Ponds: 12.00-13.00. 1 Robin, 2 Carrion Crow, 13 Canada Goose, 17 Mallard, 2 ad Mute Swan with 3 juv, 2 Little Grebe, 80 Black-headed Gull inc ringed birds white VBA & ST246.356, 1 Ring-necked Parakeet, 6 Coot, 14 Moorhen, 1 Blackbird (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 5th - Sanderstead: Female Pheasant on All Saints Church roof, Heron on pond. (JB) * 4th - South Norwood Country Park: Brambling in scrub. First since 2013. (JAH) * 3rd - Waddon Ponds: 13.00-14.00. 3 Magpie, 28 Canada Goose, 22 Mallard, 2 Mute Swan with 3 juv still, 2 Little Grebe, 94 Black-headed Gull inc ringed bird HA34.126, 1 Common Gull, 1 Herring Gull, 1 Ring-necked Parakeet, 5 House Sparrow, 1 Woodpigeon, 14 Coot, 5 Moorhen, 9 Starling, 1 Blackbird, 1 Blue Tit (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 3rd- South Croydon Allotments: Grey wagtail feeding around pools of water on ground cover sheets (NH) * 3rd - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (8am): group of c40 Redwings medium high SW, then a Grey Heron being chased low W by a crow at 1.45pm (GH) * 3rd - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, Greylag Goose, 6 Egyptian Goose, 6 Shoveler, 3 Cormorant, 5 Water Rail, Snipe, 5 Common Gull, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, Tawny Owl, 2 Kestrel, Chiffchaff, Pied Wagtail, 2 Bullfinch. (JAH) (0900 - Noon ) 12 Canada Geese, 2f Teal, Grey Heron, 6 Shoveler, Jay, Kingfisher, 3 Collared Doves, Siskin over west.(Rob Wyllie) * 2nd- Buzzard and sparrowhawk over Lower Barn Road 12-12.30pm (NH) * 2nd - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (11.15-11.25am): female Kestrel alarm calling from under the eaves of a house in the Gdns whilst being mobbed by a Magpie (GH) * 1st - Wandle Park: Little Egret over, first Redwing of winter present. (Sue Henning) * 1st - South Norwood Country Park: Little Egret, 3 Water Rail. (JAH) Archived Records 2019 January 2019 - February 2019 - March 2019 - April 2019 - May 2019 - June 2019 - July 2019 - August 2019 - September 2019 - October 2019 - November 2019 - December 2019 2018 January 2018 - February 2018 - March 2018 - April 2018 - May 2018 - June 2018 - July 2018 - August 2018 - September 2018 - October 2018 - November 2018 - December 2018 2017 January 2017 - February 2017 - March 2017 - April 2017 - May 2017 - June 2017 - July 2017 - August 2017 - September 2017 - October 2017 - November 2017 - December 2017 2016 January 2016 - February 2016 - March 2016 - April 2016 - May 2016 - June 2016 - July 2016 - August 2016 - September 2016 - October 2016 - November 2016 - December 2016 2015 January 2015 - February 2015 - March 2015 - April 2015 - May 2015 - June 2015 - July 2015 - August 2015 - September 2015 - October 2015 - November 2015 - December 2015 2014 January 2014 - February 2014 - March 2014 - April 2014 - May 2014 - June 2014 - July 2014 - August 2014 - September 2014 - October 2014 - November 2014 - December 2014 2013 January 2013 - February 2013 - March 2013 - April 2013 - May 2013 - June 2013 - July 2013 - August 2013 - September 2013 - October 2013 - November 2013 - December 2013 *[[Archived Records|'Full Archive']]